Metroid The E Virus
by d.youngren96
Summary: After 9 years taking her retirement, due to her mission on the Bottleship. And killing Ridley in the process without knowing that there were bioweapons on the ship. The galactic federation and her have to keep everything as a secret to prevent war. But what happens after destroying the ship there was a man made virus that spread through the depths of space infecting any life forms.
1. Prolog

Prologue:

My name is Samus Aran. I am a former galactic bounty hunter who work for the Galactic Federation. Which I had retired from due to finishing my mission on the bottle ship nine years ago. Which after the mission that's when I retired. It was the most happiest day of my life and also the worst. I destroyed Ridley by my two hands, because he was the leader who sent these things that I call Space Pirates that attacked my homeland and kill my parents. It was the worst day of my life because there was a person that I truly cared for Who had to sacrifice his life to save all of us from the queen Metroid. It's still controversial to this day because of the dirty secrets that the Galactic Federation was hiding on the bottle ship. To this day the Federation and I still have to cover up whatever had happened on the ship or us the galaxy would start a war with us and that would be the last thing that we would've needed. Even though I didn't know that we had illegal weapons on the ship. Since I've been involved I was part of the whole scandal but, as long it's all covered. My ass is fine.  
Since I've been retired for nine years. I finally was able to give planet earth a try instead of the Federation that I've been living in for so many years. Also; not just that. I've been through crossovers from different universes like super smash brothers. That was a stress relief for me, especially when I needed to forget what happened from the past and due to one person who had told me this advice to remember. Which he said, "let's don't focus from the past. Let's focus on the future. Only the present time is when we can start again and rebuild our futures."  
i've been in super smash brothers since the 90s but, that was just the start of my adventure and now since I am a free woman. I Mabel to visit Zelda and link at high rule castle. I am able to visit peach, even though me and Peach do not have anything in common but, it's nice to get out once in a while. I feel that ever since being in super smash. Especially the third tournament with newcomers like snake and sonic. I feel a lot more alive and actually allowing myself to feel what a real human should feel instead of hiding it behind my closet doors. For instants, love. I'm not that type of person who looks for relationships because of never having the time and also being scared of somethings going to happen if I'm not there to protect, but I finally found someone that I don't need to watch out for. Until six years ago. Me and him lost connections with each other. I don't know what happened. It might've been his schedule and mine, but he told me in 2008, right before we left. He said that he would return for the next smash brothers tournament. Just to find out now that it is 2014 and he haven't came back. Sometimes I feel that he was just trying to use my love to get somewhere or something. Even though he didn't seem to be the type of person but, never keep your eyes off of a person.  
Ever since six years has passed and not seeing him. In the back of my mind. I think he did betrayed me. I shouldn't be feeling like this because I am stronger than that but, it's pretty hard to not think of a person that you gave your darkest deepest feelings too. Especially my missions, The kills, and everything about the Galactic Federation. When you think about that, it's basically everything because, me not knowing if he's going to use that information and cash me in.  
Nine years of being retired, I recently got a call today. It was not the delightful news I wanted to hear. I damned if I am going to be sent back onto another mission when I finally started getting my life back on track. But I got a bad feeling that i'm going to have no choice but have to accept this mission.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: meeting the team**

 **Authors notes:  
I know that I should've gave out my author notes for the prologue but, I wanted to wait to see how many views that the prolog will get. Probably not much but, this is the official chapter 1 that describes what her mission is about. I am pretty excited to write this story for all of you. This is my first time writing if you seen in the comments that I posted. But I will take criticism. I ain't afraid of your words. So give me whatever you got. But I do want some support to help me make the story great for you viewers Who are reading The story. I'm finished with my nonsense. Let's get with the story shall we?**

 **Separator…**

 **Samus, do you hear me? A voice spoke through her radio sounding really cautious.  
Yeah Anthony. She replied by reassuring him that she was there.  
Have you left your planet yet?  
Earth? Yes. I am heading to the location that you're sending me. She was in her ship working with the controls and getting directions to a space ship that she was supposed to meet up at.  
Perfect. Anthony, calmly stated out with a smile on his face from the other end of the radio.  
I'm going to be sending out four others to help you through this mission.  
Why would I need them? I do my mission solo. She reply with a grin on her face while finally finding the location that she has to be at.  
Samus. I know that you do your missions solo but, this mission is a lot more intense from your previous ones. You're not just saving the scientist and getting the antidote for this virus that is spreading through space. We have to save the people that are on the ship. Which are thousands.  
Do you think I am going to be up for this challenge? Do you really think four extra people are going to save all these people?  
You'll be surprise Princess. He called her by the name that he had given her ever since she first started in the bounty hunting job. She never thought of herself being a model or royalty. Zelda. Yes. Her. No. But it was just something that she was just used to.  
If you say so. She sigh.  
Let's go over the mission shall we. Then it caught her attention that caused her to wait. Your mission is to save everybody that's on the ship. Or at least whoever you find during your journey reaching the scientist. The others will do the rest like, making sure the section is cleared. This ship has five sections and one of those sections have the doctor.  
What happens when I secure the doctor? She question while waiting for the next step of her rescue mission.  
If plans go well and we secure everyone that we can save that was on the ship. We head back with the scientist to earth with the antidote/directions how to make the cure to get rid of this virus that is spreading through the universe. Just to remind you. The main reason that your back from retirement is because of "The Bottle ship" incident.  
What fully happened Anthony? She asked with concern in her voice. I was never told the full story between the scientists and the virus that they were creating.  
So, you know how you were doing your mission on the ship?  
Yeah? She replied while patiently waited for the answer.  
During Adams and your mission. There were scientists in a secret lab and there mission was to use DNA from a space pirate and the queen metroid to inject both of their DNA's to a living life form. Which I think they use a dead body from planet earth to do a surgical procedure combining both bloods. There is a word that describes what it is, but I just can't put my finger on it.  
What's the whole use of doing that? She felt aggravated because of not knowing about it. Especially when she was on that damn ship. How did I not find them?  
But wait Samus. There's more.  
Huh?  
I guess that procedure was a success because, The person came back to life but with no emotions. They felt that it was such a great success that they were going to do it to another person until an incident happened. The first person that they did procedures on had attacked one of the scientists. But luckily they were able to kill him. The strangest thing as I think about it. The human turn into some ugly alien beast thing or something.  
What the f... she got interrupted by Anthony again.  
Not just that! The person that we are saving was one of the creators who created The virus.  
Hmm... and why are we saving him?  
This is where it gets really interesting. His voice started sounding a lot more excited. These scientists had no say so except to go with the plan of creating a virus to wipe out humans in space. Before you ask, I do not know why or who decided to force these professors to make such a horrible vaccination. But I do know the person that we are saving is on the ship that we are going and he came up with the antidote to destroy this virus.  
I wonder how long he's been trying to come up with a vaccination to cure this disease. She mumbled under her breath while in a train of thought. When she looked at her screen. She noticed that she was 30 minutes away. I'm going to be landing shortly. She told him.  
Okay. One more thing before you land. Actually two. He gave out a little giggle.  
And what is that? She raised an eyebrow.  
Just to let you know to keep in the back of your head. His name is Dr. Maxwell. He escaped from the bottle ship when it was exploding.  
Okay. She simply responded.  
He is friends with an another scientist which lives on planet earth. This is why it's very important to get the directions, the antidote, and the scientist back in one piece. Without him. We have no vaccination. No vaccination means the doctor from earth cannot place it in the Mic 950 and if he can't do that, these creatures will keep devouring humans and make duplicates of them selves.  
So you're saying. Without the antidote to place into this Device. Which I assume that it will shoot out the vaccine into space and should kill off these aliens?  
Correct.  
The scientist on earth. Was he the one that was also on the bottle ship who got cut? She was trying to put the puzzle together in her head. Remembering about the old conversation about things that had started this whole mess.  
No. He went on the second ship. Which that one has four sections. Also; that is the ship that started this whole mission.  
What do you mean? She stared at her radar showing 15 minutes left before landing.  
The scientist that had that mark on his chest was the one who went on the second ship, but later turned into one of those newtons. And that's why we are on this mission. Because of him nutating. He started devouring humans and as he was doing it. He was releasing "proxens"  
Proxens: release of chemicals and substances that is usually carried by bacteria/infections.  
And because of the proxens. It started changing humans into those creatures that the scientist had turn into. And because of the infestillity. Federal groups from different countries on planet earth like Russia and America started sending out NASA members to investigate The causes. Once they do get the evidence and they find out that it was from the bottle ship. We're going to be in a whole Lotta trouble especially if the find those by weapons still intact.  
Fuck. She cursed under her breath. So if that wasn't the scientist got scratched. Then who is the doctor on earth?  
None of the professors that will working on that experiment. You're probably thinking why we have a professor on earth when we could just save the scientist that's on the ship.  
I wasn't really thinking about it but, why?  
Yes. He might be a doctor, he does not know how to use equipment like the Mic 950. He's only good with chemical mixtures.  
Oh wow. She rolled her eyes. Then who is this person that's waiting for us on earth?  
His name is Hal Emmerich. Or as known as Otacon. He works for Philanthrpy.  
As soon as he said that name. Memories started coming back to her mind. When she was in super smash brothers. The name sounded so familiar. Maybe like a ghost that was haunting her. that she wanted to forget.  
Are you OK princess? He said with a concern in his voice.  
N'nothing. She immediately lied.  
You know I don't fall with that nonsense right? You went silent when I said that name. What's going on?  
That name. Is that the Hal Emmerich? The partner of The old mercenary? She frighteningly asked with a mix of anger in her voice.  
Yes. Why? Do you know him?  
Not him physically but his partner. Yes I have. He betrayed me. Share a little bit of sorrow in her voice. Then she looked at her radar that showed five minutes away. Which she was able to see clearly that was in front of her. It was humongous. It was like a strip mall in outer space. It had gray covering its outer layer. The funniest thing is, it was just the front. When she looked at her map on what the whole thing look like. Different shapes like the first part that she was going was a square. Then connecting to square to the second building was a flying train heading to what looked like a rectangle. Then connecting the rectangle to the third part of the building was another flying train. That train head to a building that looks like a circle. Then connecting from the circle to the other building was the same transportation and this time it was connecting into another square. In the last building that train went was what looked like a star. Also; it was the largest building from all five sections. Then she told herself, "this is going to be a long mission."  
What happened between you and him? Anthony asked while he was focusing on her radar from the other side to see what was her location just to notice that she was close by.  
It's a longStory but, this is the minor details. I met him in Brawl. Which was a third installment of the third tournament of supersmash brothers. Me and him worked with some co-op missions and we also gave each other the run of our moneys to see who was the better fighter. As time grew from 2006 through 2008. We started getting pretty close with each other. I started learning about him while he started learning about me. But when 2008 came around. It was nearing the end of the tournaments and we had to go to our own worlds. Even though master hand gave us the opportunity to see our friends. In 2009 His universe close. I didn't understand why especially when we shared our most darkest secrets to each other. She explained, but then he interrupted by saying, " sounds serious."  
But you don't understand. He has all The information about the Galactic Federation. She started sounding like if she was about to yell.  
Here me out princess. If he was going to call you out. Wouldn't he already had done it?  
I guess you're right. But why did he leave and not leave a trace of his existence? She asked while landing her ship on the metal platform.  
I do not know but, if you're lucky. You might be able to get dr. Maxwell to give you Dr. Emmerich's contact information. He signed a neutral on the other line.  
Doubt it. At the same time I really do not want to know. I don't want myself looking like a creep.  
Yeah. But I see you made onto the ship. I'm going to give you all four of their contact codes so you guys could keep up on what's going on. They are already on the ship, but I recommend you guys to check up with each other so you know where you guys going to meet.  
OK, sure thing.  
This guy is the captain of the group. His name is Kurt and his contact info is "K180.0" The second person that's on the team is Mike. His contact code is, "M 170.3" The third person that is on the team, her name is Rebecca. Her contact code is, "are 120.6" last but not least. The fourth female that on the team is Miley. Her contact number is, "M 170.0"  
Got it. She put up the OK sign. Even though he can't see it because they were on radio frequency. I will give Kurt a call.  
Understood. Stay safe. He caring the said. She was able to hear in his voice. The words that she always wanted to hear. Knowing that she had some back up behind her. Then she nod her head and release the steps that lead out to the metal platform. Before she got off the ship. Samus went into her room that was in the back and grab her antigravity suit. It was her normal orange and blue armor that she normally would use on a mission like this one. As she was about to leave her room. She turned back to see the helmet that had the name "Adam" written across the helmet. " i'll be back Adam. I'm going to succeed my mission like I always do.  
She left, she walked down the hatchet allowing her feet to touch the metal platform. Once she got off, she selected button that would place her stairs back up.  
When she stared at a door that was shining a Blu-ray across the opening. She told herself, "I better give them a call before going in or else I will not know where they're at." so she placed the frequency for Kurt and hope that he would answer.  
It rung couple times. Until she heard a voice that was speaking to her on the other side.  
Hello? Responded with a questionable tone.  
This is Samus. I am outside of the ship. She replied with a neutral expression.  
Oh. You are the bounty Hunter that Anthony was sending right?  
Correct. She replied. When she heard his voice, he started sounding like Adams voice but, she was trying to get his name out of her head or else it would start causing problems during her mission. Like another person has said to her. Which she was trying to get rid of his name too.  
Perfect, I will introduce the team as soon as we meet up with each other. He calmly responded.  
Where do you want me to meet you guys at?  
What it says on my map/Watch... section 1 looks like a park. So… I'm planning to meet you right by a fountain. Is that OK?  
Yeah. That sounds fine. Then she started thinking to her self about a map/watch. "What in the world is that? Are they using special gadgets that I never had before? I'll ask when I meet them."  
Samus. Anthony called her back on the radio again.  
Yes? She exhaustively sigh. Did't I just get off the line with you?  
You did, but throughout your mission, I want to give you some tips. Like this one. As soon as you walk through that door that you see in front of you. You have to take off your helmet in order for the face scanner to see that you're actually a human.  
Huh? What do you mean? She felt confused.  
Security is really strong on the ship. The ship has a barrier that is covering around the whole place preventing any type of astroids from hitting it. The people who created these spacecrafts made sure that no creature nor space debris hits the spacecraft or it could get in.  
Awe. I see.  
Now it's time for directions.  
Huh? She felt confused even more what he was saying.  
If you use the left analog stick or the D pad. You can choose to run, walk, and tiptoe. If you use your right analog stick on the Nintendo switch. You can scan your surroundings.  
Uh... Anthony.  
Yes? He responded.  
You realize that this is a story not a video game right?  
Wait what? You mean we are not... he didn't finish his sentence but left her with a statement.  
Yeah.  
... well... you know what to do. Continue with your mission.**

 **Author notes:**

 **That is where I am finishing the first chapter. I hope this was good. Let me know what I need to fix and I will fix that immediately. I am planning and determined to get this story finished but, I'm going to give out three chapters to see how the views are. If it's pretty good. Then I will continue with that. If it's not by the time I write the fourth chapter. I'll wait for a little bit longer but if there's nothing. I'll stop writing for a Little bit. But I hope it doesn't go to that point. I would like to say enjoy and since I am a new author. Just to let you guys know I am a blind auther. I am still learning my Waze around with . So please give me some time. These chapters will be put up.**


End file.
